The Gears of Fate (Short Story)
by Glorious Cube
Summary: The Tinkerer is a local legend around villages outside of Vale. A young man with nothing but what was in his Grimm-Sized backpack, and a belt of tools. Some say he's a Grimm in disguise, others say an Angel. and others know he's just a young man. He's a young man searching for his home, and himself. Short story, and please comment!


_"Beauty is in the eye of the Beholder"._

Beauty appreciated by all is hard to come by. But, many find it in their craft. Composers find that the most beautiful thing is the sound of music, Warriors see it in their blades, but many see it in steel and the ringing of hammers upon metal.

Most of these men see it as their careers, crafting weapons, vehicles, and advances in technology. But amongst these stuffy blacksmiths is a traveling merchant, selling trinkets and wares across Remnant. He's always seen with a dark blue leather trenchcoat, dark crimson pants, and a simple white shirt. Across his belt is a variety of tinkering tools, like wrenches, pliers, scissors, a blow torch, and some other miscellaneous bits and pieces. His pockets are filled with knick-knacks, small machines, and a small alchemy bottle here or there.

He insists on being called "The Tinkerer", almost like a business name. Upon his back is a large satchel of toys and miniature automatons he would often give out to children. Each time, they would ask what was in his other pockets, only to receive a wink and the promise that it was a secret.

Some who grew close to him were able to call him "Remus", and whether or not that was his real name, it was still given with trust. But despite his "fame", no one knew him personally. There's good reason behind that.

His name truly is Remus, but his full name is Remus Anthony Ghul. He was one of two sibling heirs to the Guhl family fortune. His sister, Angelica, who was older by many years had perished due to Grimm attacks on her way to Vale on a business meeting. Some say she survived and landed on menagerie, but that's a different story.

The devastated parents, Mary and Perceval Ghul, had only one small toddler to care for. Perceval taught him the ways of the company, which was a mighty Atlesian Weapons manufacturer, and a partner of the Schnee Dust Company. However, his mother showed him the people, taking him to charity homes and volunteer work houses.

But like all rich and famous people, there was a price on their heads. And soon enough, a desperate person wanted that money bad enough. It was impressive, how much a small Fire Dust mine could evaporate. The explosion had burnt his parents to ash, and left him with plenty of scars, the most noticeable being across his back from a large chunk of glass.

At his tender age of twelve, he could not run his father's company. There was one family he thought he could trust, and it was the Schnees. After some discussion with Jacques, his company was in the hands of the Schnee family, and left Atlas for a "stress day"

That "stress day" lasted three years, with Remus starting his identity as the Tinkerer. On his 15th birthday, he bought a ticket back to Atlas. He wandered the streets of his old hometown, leaving a pair of Roses in the middle of his street. Paying a driver, he took off to the Ghul Corporation Headquarters.

Expecting to see a flourishing company, Remus was met with a warehouse bearing the Schnee family crest. Barging inside, he saw no weapons and technology, but mountains of dust and a very haughty-looking Jacques Schnee. Guards grabbed his arms and held his head back, basically captive. Jacques explained to him that he had "bought" his company, and merged it with his own. There was no trace of his family, or any of their work.

Remus was kicked out and told that if he tried to return, he would be shot. With no fortune, no family, and no home, he took a transport ship back to Vale. He spent another year doing what he loved, making a living by tips from people and pity rooms in taverns.

When he was close to his 17th, an older man offered him a chance to start anew. Applications were being sent to Beacon, and the gentleman thought such a bright mind should not go to such a waste building oddities and toys.

His name was Winfred, and the man paid for a scroll, and all the necessities. Remus sent his application, and celebrated a new opportunity for himself. Three weeks later, he and Winfred said their goodbyes, as the Tinkerer was heading to forge a new life.


End file.
